magical_campfandomcom-20200213-history
PotEO: Ebony and Ivory
"Ebony" and "Ivory" are two nameless Lilim who Erik meets during his search for The Elder One, outside of the latter's hideout, where they are the unwillingly bound guardians of the hideout's stone gate. While it is not known for how long they have been on guard duty, they imply it has been a long time, and that more than anything they desire to go home. Personality A pair of creepy twins wearing gothic lolita clothes (with "Ebony" wearing mostly black with white accents, and "Ivory" wearing the reverse), they are first found by the gate to the hideout of The Elder One. Erik can strike up a conversation with them, or examine the gate first; regardless, the two have to be talked to if Erik wants to proceed. It quickly becomes clear that the twins, who actually possess no names as they have no use for such things, do pretty much everything in unison, which leads to no end of confusion to Erik until he decides to name them. The two, shocked, immediatly state they only take these names for convenience' sake but do not actually accept them, as that would have consequences, though they do not elaborate on that point. They also appear to have been without company for some time, which may be the reason their English is mildly mangled and with a strange syntax to it, but it is not so bad as to be incomprehensible. Interactions The twins can be talked to and will elaborate on a variety of topics, including why they are where they are and what they are doing. If Erik asks if they can help open the gate they will refuse, amused, as they are the guardians and the whole point of them being there is to make sure nobody enters. Due to this, Erik will require the C-4 package to destroy the stone gate to proceed. Talking to them after this reveals they are very angry about what Erik did, but they are not vengeful, as they regard revenge as pointless. Of note is that they give off a very predatory aura, but otherwise are actually pleasant to talk to... which can lead to the Chimera ending if Erik is not careful due to an apparent form of charm ability/mind control ability they exude. If Erik has Rania's warding crystal in his inventory, he can resist the mind control repeatedly, but even it will eventually overload and break apart. If Erik has the feather and shows it to the twins, they will recognise it as the item in which their wings are bound, but as long as the gate exists, they cannot touch it as they themselves are still considered the gate guardians and thus may not leave. Destroying the gate and then showing them the feather undoes the binding and they can finally go home. This can then lead to the Adopted By The Darkness ending if no other ending overrides it. Related Endings * Chimera: ** Erik falls to the charm of the twins and, after an intense threesome with them, dies of a heart attack induced by loss of lifeforce. The twins then decide to recycle Erik's soul to create a chimeric monstergirl and adopt her as their servant to perform various tasks, with the promise of improving her body further if she does a good job. They even rescue Tiffany down the line, because they are revealed to not be evil, but simply completely amoral. * Adopted By The Darkness: ** If Erik managed to fully restore Tiffany, successfully gifts the twins the feather, and finally leaves via the golden gate exit, then this ending will happen provided no other golden gate ending with higher rating has its conditions fulfilled. During the ending, Erik and Tiffany think the adventure was a dream, until the twins show up as Erik's new "roommates", turn Tiffany into a gothic lolita like themselves, and have a talk with Erik regarding staying... under Erik's condition they undo Tiffany's transformation again, which they reluctantly accept. Following Erik around in the city, they proclaim themselves his girlfriends and take on a bully who used to torment Erik. Eventually, they start having sex with Erik regularly, but also start feeding him a strange substance in a bird-like fashion, which slowly transforms Erik into a girl. Finally, Erik (now fully a girl) stands on the edge of a skyscraper, and the twins reveal they wanted a little sister who is like them, which Erik proves to be a success of by spreading her new wings and following the twins into the night sky. Trivia * In the original version of the game, "Ivory" was actually refered to as "Pearl" instead.